doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:"Liz" LA-775
Re:Miredita Hab deine Nachricht erhalten, aber da ich als SanAndreasPTMG inaktiv geworden bin Hab ich dich mit meinem Ersatz-Benutzernamen GTA-V-Playa im moment eher aktiv bin hab mit diesen auch nen kommentar abgegeben Gruß (Golden Retriever 18:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC)) alias GTA-V-Playa bzw. CheetahKätzchen. Begrüßung und bitte um Antwort Hi wie geht es dir so, was machst du gerade und komm Bitte ab und zu bei GTA Wiki vorbei es wäre schön dich mal dort zu sehen Es ist nicht so das ich dich hetzen würde aber mal ein blick reinwerfen schadet nicht. Gruß (CheetahKätzchen 19:03, March 13, 2015 (UTC)) alias SanAndreasPTMG PS: Wenn du kein bock hast ist aber deine sache. The "Epic 2" articles I see that you have created a series of articles for the "Epic 2" WAD. I don't know if this WAD meets our notability criteria (the other admin is a far better judge of that sort of thing), but assuming it does, there are two things you should note: * As your articles contain the bare minimum of info as yet, you should mark them as stubs by adding a tag to each. * Since Epic 2 is a megawad, it would be a good idea to create and use a set of navboxes for it, for instance . If you are not sure what this entails, take a look at the Doom II or Strife articles and their associated navboxes. Welcome to our wiki! — RobertATfm (talk) 18:51, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thank you! :) Lizzy 19:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I have now checked some of the articles on this wiki. Epic 2 won a Cacoward, so it's notable. :-) — RobertATfm (talk) 00:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yey! :D Lizzy 17:40, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Looking for a Third Administrator Hey I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming an admin for this wiki? So far you've done a great job with your edits, seem enthusiastic, and have contributed lots of edits in such a short time. Is being an administrator something you would be interested in? Justice ∞ (talk) 03:55, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :OMG! That's great! Thank you so much for the offer! Of course I would like to accept. I'll continue to be active here & as an administrator I had the chance to do that even better. Lizzy 17:45, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Won't let add pages. http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Justice_Infinity?action=edit&section=15 For some reason the wiki won't let me make any new pages. It says I need the protected permission. I wanted to make the Railgun page for Doom 2016 but it wouldn't let me. May I make the page? Bart Mick (talk) 20:09, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Im founder of the new Polish Doom WIkia. And i have a little question for you. Can i translate the pages from that wiki to polish and copy to my wiki? Hi "Liz" LA-775 Hi. Im founder of the new Polish Doom WIkia. And i have a little question for you. Can i translate the pages from this wiki to polish and copy to my wiki? Thank you so much for help. (This, of course, taken into account in my wiki) Rochamite (Zadawaj pytania) 18:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC)